When Abigail Suzanne met Susie
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: One-shot. What I imagined would happen if Abigail Suzanne met Susie as a wish up in heaven.


**A/N Okay, so I said before that when I was done reading the Lovely Bones I might do something on it. And, yes, I did want to. So, here we go. This is a one-shot. I really didn't know what to call Abigail Suzanne, what with the various nickname possibilities (e.g. Abbie, Susie, etc. etc.) So I went with Abbie, because it says 'Little Susie to me.' Doesn't mean that's what Lindsey calls her, but okay. Bite me if you don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Lovely Bones_. It belongs to Alice Sebold. **

**Abbie's POV**

"Your aunt, my sister, died when she was only fourteen, Abbie." My mother told me. "Oh." I replied. I had asked who the girl in the picture above the mantle was. "Someday, when we go up to heaven, maybe we'll meet her." My mother smiled, and she walked off, leaving me staring up at the girl in the picture. She looked a lot like my mother, and I had my mother's hair, so I guessed I had hers, to. The picture was black and white, so I couldn't identify any colours besides the ones my mother had told me about. "It's getting dark!" My daddy called to me from my room. I ran upstairs, careful not to trip, and into my Dad's arms. He propped me on the windowsill so I could look out into the sky. "Do you see a star yet, Abbie?" He asked. I searched the sky eagerly. "Yes." I said once I had spotted one. "Okay, make a wish." He told me. I stared hard at the star, thinking. Then I got it. I said the rhyme and then thought my wish in my head.

_I wish, just for one day, I could visit Aunt Susie up in heaven._

Susie's POV

I watched Little Susie wish to visit me. I wondered if she would come up. I wandered over to where my grandfather sat, deciding to ask him. He had been here longer then me, after all. "Grandad, can Little Susie come up to visit me?" I asked him. "I don't know, Susie. Maybe, if you both want it bad enough, she'll come. You went down to Earth again, remember?" He reminded me. I nodded, and went back to find some of the other girls up here my age, and I hoped with all my heart I'd be able to meet Little Susie. My niece.

Abbie's POV

I didn't wake up in my bed, this I realized. My first thought was something along the lines of: Where the heck am I? My second thought was: I can't wait to meet Aunt Susie! I got up from where I was lying under a large tree. I couldn't tell what type of tree it was, because I hadn't learned much about trees. A girl was sitting by the tree. "Hello." I said. "Hi." She said, and smiled. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Holly." She responded. "And yours?" She asked. "Um, Abigail. Abigail Suzanne Heckler, to be exact." I said. "Oh, your here now." Holly said. She stood up and brushed excess dirt away from her pants. "Follow me." She said. I didn't really want to follow her, but something about her made my feet move.

Holly lead me to a little opening. "Go through there, and wait." She told me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked. She was the first person I had met here, and I did not want to leave her. Mother always called me her groupie. "I can't" Was Holly's firm answer, and she walked away. I went through the clearing. It was marvellous! It was a field full of flowers, mostly daffodils, trees, sun, and anything else you could imagine. I was compelled to move on, but I remembered Holly's words and I stood and waited.

After ten minutes of waiting, a person approached me. "Hello dear. What's your name?" She asked. "Abigail Suzanne. Yours?" The girl nodded to herself. She did not tell me her name, instead she dragged me with her somewhere, telling me someone was waiting for me. I would expect it to be my Aunt Susie, but I did not think of that as this stranger dragged me along the field. People stared as we passed, people waved as we passed, people gasped as we passed, people whispered as we passed. I could not tell whether or not I was welcome here. "Little Susie! You _did _come!" Someone shouted. I searched all around for the source of the yelling, and the stranger let go of me and left. Then, someone who looked like a younger version of my mother ran up and hugged me. "I didn't think you'd be able to get here!" The person gushed. I hugged her back and then she let go. "Oh, I apologize. My name's Susie." She stuck her hand out and I shook it. I had finally met my aunt.

We walked and talked. We came across a bench and we both sat at it. "So, aunt Susie, how did you die, exactly?" I asked. Susie's eyes softened, but she did not tell me how she died. "Did your mom tell you yet how I died?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Then we'll let her do that, okay?" I nodded. Meeting my aunt was great. "Who did you meet on your way up?" She asked me. "Holly. I don't know the other girls name." I said. Susie nodded. "Holly's my best friend." She commented. "When I die, will I come here?" I asked. "Eventually." Susie answered. "What do you mean, eventually?" I asked her. "It varies. Sometimes, it takes a while to... let go." I didn't understand. "Don't worry though, you'll understand when it's time for you to understand." She told me. Instead of pushing further, I nodded.

We talked until the sun went down. Then it was time for me to go. It was a tearful good-bye. I told her that in a way, I couldn't wait to come back, but in the same sense, I would like to wait for a long time. She understood me, and I fell back down to Earth.

"Oh, there you are!" My mother called to me. "Here I am!" I mumbled into the dirt. I pushed myself up and my mother hugged me tight. "Where have you been?" She asked me, worry strong in her voice. "I was in heaven, Mommy, I saw Aunt Susie!"

She believed every word.

End.

**Hope you liked :) Review please!**


End file.
